Among the Dead and Dying
by SasukeUchihasGuardian
Summary: A mysterious man is out to take Sasuke's life and will do anything to achieve his goal. The Uchiha has his team to protect him, but the killer will stop at nothing to carry out his plans, even if it means slaughtering the entire team to do so. No pairings


**Among the Dead and Dying**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian~**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: A mysterious man is out to take Sasuke's life and will do anything to achieve his goal. The Uchiha has his team to protect him, but the killer will stop at nothing to carry out his plans, even if it means slaughtering the entire team to do so. No pairings**

**Hello all! Just a short story for Halloween that I wrote to take a break from 'The Forgotten Ones' just in case my followers aren't fond of it. This is just a quick oneshot, since 'The Forgotten Ones' is my main story to stick with. I may write oneshots, but there will be no multi chaptered stories until it is complete. Anyways, happy early Halloween everybody! Enjoy!**

Sasuke flopped down onto his couch with a tired sigh, not caring that he instantly breathed its scent of worn furniture. Training was rather difficult for him today, and he found his muscles still aching with exhaustion. On top of the exercises that were specifically for using up lots of chakra, the sparring with Naruto didn't go so well from him. His previous night had plagued him with nightmares that left him with unbeneficial sleep, impacting his performance far more than average.

_I shouldn't have even gone to training today… I feel like crap. Figures…_ He thought irritably.

His gaze lifted from the blue cloth below his body up towards the kitchen. He wondered if food would give him some extra energy. He definitely needed it, since he was planning on training more after he cooled off from Team Seven's exercises. He heaved his tired body up and began walking towards his refrigerator. As he got closer, he noticed something that looked like a post-it note stuck to it, which confused him a little, since he never put anything on his fridge. He never needed reminders for anything, and he had no papers anywhere except in his file cabinet in his room. He walked up to it and pulled the small sticky paper off of the cool metal, reading the clean script. It was printed with a thick black marker and with writing even more elegant than his own.

**I'm going to kill you tonight Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke scoffed and crumpled up the note up in his hand. Pranks like these were common for him, and he wasn't afraid of _anyone_. Especially not some stupid kid trying to scare him. Still, he was surprised someone was able to get into his house without setting off one of the many traps and alarms he had planted around every door and window. He suddenly wondered if anything had been stolen from his home, and decided it would be good to go and check. Though he lived alone, he had inherited all of the money from his family and had been able to keep everything that his family had owned before they were killed. He rushed through each and every room, checking his stashes of money and his clan's possessions. Luckily for him, nothing had been stolen, and he was able to release a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

With a sigh of relief, Sasuke headed up to his room. When he set his weapon pouch onto the bed, he gasped as he saw another note. His eyebrows furrowed as he picked this one up and read it.

**Don't ignore my other note Uchiha. You will die tonight. A bloody, horrible death. Just like your family.**

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger. How dare the person that was mocking him talk about his family like that! But it definitely narrowed down the list of possible people it could be. Naruto would never, e_ver_ say something as terrible as that in a prank, and even though Kakashi may have had something to do with it, he'd never allow something so awful to be brought up to him in that way.

He once again crumpled up the small paper and began walking back down the stairs towards the kitchen. _Calm down Sasuke… they probably just knew you'd look at the fridge and then come upstairs. You might find a few more, but they're not here anymore. Stop worrying!_

This is why he gave a horrified gasp when a newly written, fresh sticky note was posted up onto his fridge, only a few inches away from where the old one was before.

**You're going to die with a stab wound in your chest and a hole where your heart should be**

He immediately whipped around, lowering his stance into a defensive position. _They're still in my house!_

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He screamed, looking around for any signs of movement. He was answered by silence. "Come out you coward!"

Still nothing. He sighed and grit his teeth in anger, not knowing whether to run and get help, or to stay and defend his house. After all, it was probably a kid just wanting to mess with him and was hiding in some easy location.

He began checking all over the house, in every closet and possible hiding place, making sure to stay alert at all times. He was surprised that he couldn't sense any chakra, but he assumed whoever it was, they were just masking it exceptionally well. Their skills couldn't be any better than a jonin.

"Come out!" Sasuke hollered again after searching every possible hiding place in the house. He growled in frustration and kicked the wall, not caring about the throbbing pain that shot through his foot. How was this person moving around undetected in his own home? He didn't understand it and was suddenly beginning to fear for his safety. He sighed to calm himself and walked back downstairs, looking around for anything that may lead him to finding the person, but once again, not seeing anything.

When he passed the tv, he caught a small glimpse of something square and yellow over the black screen.

_Another note?_ He thought in horror, fearing what it said. Just as he had thought, it was another message to toy with him. He picked it up and held it with two shaky hands.

**It's useless Uchiha. You can't find me.**

"Stop being a coward and come out!" He screamed in frustration, clenching his fists tightly and turning towards the empty room. He looked back and forth, fully alert and stretching all of his talent to try and figure out who it was that was staring him down and seemingly enjoying to mess with his mind.

"WHO ARE YOU?" His throat was beginning to hurt from screaming words at the top of his lungs. He growled and slammed his foot to the ground, cursing under his breath. He turned around, about to go walk towards the kitchen, when his heart leapt to his throat. A brand new note was stuck to the tv, the same place it the other one was before.

_But… I… I never moved! All I did was turn around!_

Sasuke began frantically searching the house, his entire body trembling in fear. Shaky fingers turned doorknobs and panicked eyes scanned every inch of every room, but he never found anything out of the ordinary. He realeased a shaky breath after checking the entire house twice. Cold sweat had broken out on his forehead and was running down the side of his face. Though he'd never admit it, this person was good, and had him very scared.

"Show yourself." He demanded again, knowing it was useless to communicate. Whoever it was, they weren't willing to reveal anything about themselves.

_There's nothing I can do but keep searching the house…_ he thought, suppressing a shudder of fear as he began his scout throughout the large Uchiha estate.

~_Five PM~_

_~Six PM~_

_~Seven PM~_

_~Eight PM~_

The next four hours were spent by Sasuke checking his house over, growing more tired as the minutes ticked by. He was beginning to feel exhausted from all of his futile attempts in searching. He had found many more notes scattered throughout the house. After finally giving up, he sighed in defeat and sat down on the couch, laying the papers out in a line, in the exact order he had found him.

**I'm not here! Try somewhere else!**

**Give up yet?**

**You won't find me!**

**It's useless boy! I can't be found.**

**I'll give you a hint. I lurk in the shadows.**

**Another hint? I'm not from the Leaf Village.**

**One last hint? I will kill you for what your family did to mine.**

**I want to kill you so badly I can taste it on my tongue.**

**It's been three hours now. When are you going to give up?**

**Why is every room clean except Itachi's? Do you ever go in there?**

**Four hours. You ready to give up your life yet?**

Sasuke read them over and over, trying to put together some type of conclusion or reason for this to be happening. He looked outside, as if the sky had some answers, for the first time since getting home, and he realized it was nearly pitch black out. He grit his teeth as his mind came up blank, cursing loudly.

"Will you just _come out_? Show yourself already!" He yelled.

"**You want me to show myself? Are you sure about that? Because the moment you see me will be the very last moment you live!"**

Sasuke screamed in terror, standing up and backing against the wall fearfully, whipping his head back and forth as he tried to locate where the voice was coming from. It seemed to ring in his ears and bounce off of the walls of his living room. He hadn't expected person, who he could now identify as an adult man, would speak back. The voice was low and gruff and sounded vaguely familiar to the Uchiha, though he couldn't match it to a name.

"**You really want to end it so quickly? I was just starting to have fun! But if you really want to end your life here-"**

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke screamed as loud as he could, perhaps louder, and collapsed onto his knees, tugging at his bangs as frustration as fear overtook him.

"**I can't wait to slice you open. I'm going to tear your heart from your body and drink the warm, fresh blood. Then I'll devour your organs one by one and leave nothing but bones for everyone to see! Wouldn't you like that, Uchiha SASUKE?"**

Sasuke couldn't take anymore. Nearly tripping over a rug, he bolted out the door, running as fast as he legs could take him.

"**Keep running, Uchiha. I love being the cat chasing the mouse."**

_~O~_

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms tiredly into the air. He had just got back from Ichiraku and he wanted nothing more than to slip into his pajamas and relax before going to bed. He had just finished a glass of milk and was just about to change when he heard knocking on his door. Normally, he would have ignored it at this time of night, but the knocks were fast and loud, as if whoever it was needed him urgently.

"NARUTO!" It was Sasuke frantic voice, a little muffled from behind the wood. Naruto growled and walked to the entryway.

"What is it? Just because we're neighbors doesn't give you the right to come this late at night!" He yelled as he opened the door.

He was immediately knocked backwards as his teammate's body tackled him to the ground in a tight embrace.

"Sasuke! What the heck is wrong with- …Sasuke?" The boy was in hysterics, shaking terribly and clenching Naruto's shirt on his upper back. Sasuke's forehead, which pressed into his cheek, was feverish and sweaty, and his breaths, which were coming out in heavy pants, puffed against the side of his neck. He could feel wetness running down the side of his face, and he immediately realized that his best friend was crying.

Naruto's eyes softened and wrapped his arms around Sasuke as well, except around his middle, unlike the Uchiha who had his arms over his shoulders. He rubbed soothing circles into Sasuke's trembling back and tried his best to communicate with him.

"Hey… Sasuke what's wrong?" He asked, holding the Uchiha's shoulders firmly and pulling back a little to look at him straight in the eyes. They were wide and red, with tears flowing down his cheeks. He let out a choked sob, crumbling up on the floor, no longer caring about his pride.

"You have to help me Naruto! Someone is after me! They're going to kill me!" He cried, balling his fists even tighter. "I… I'm scared! Please you have to help me! I don't want to die!"

"Sasuke calm down! Deep breaths. Talk slowly and tell me what's going on! I've never seen you like this!"

Though Sasuke couldn't follow the instructions Naruto had given him, he explained to the blonde what was going on. Everything from the time he came home until the time he ran to his best friend's house.

Naruto looked shooked, and immediately feared for Sasuke's life. "We have to go to Kakashi Sensei's! He'll know what to do!" He put a hand on the Uchiha's back and gently encouraged him to stand. He didn't dare move from his position on the floor.

"No! I can't leave! He'll find me and kill me!" He sobbed, covering his head with his hands as his trembling worsened.

"Come on Sasuke…" Naruto soothed, "I'll be with you the whole time. I'll make sure he doesn't touch you, I promise."

With a small nod, he slowly stood, squeezing his eyes shut to blink away the tears. The effort was futile, since more just rolled down his face again. Naruto gave him some words of comfort, and guided Sasuke out of his house, where they both ran over to Kakashi's.

_~O~_

Kakashi was lying on his worn blue couch, one foot crossed over the other as he read his favorite book. Since he had a long list of missions for him and his team to do, he figured he would use this time to relax and read before he went to bed.

Furious knocking suddenly zapped him out of his book. He rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, which read 9:03 PM.

_Who the heck is here at 9 at night?_ He thought inwardly, kicking his feet over the couch as he stood up and began walking over to the door. When he opened, he couldn't contain his look of surprise as he saw two of his three students standing there, looking up at him. The whiskered blonde looking serious and somewhat panicked, while the genius trembled and tried to make himself look very small. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a twinge of uncertainty, seeing the normally cool facade of the Uchiha completely gone.

"This certainly _is_ a surprise." Kakashi said, keeping in character to make the situation seem casual. He turned his body so his living room was exposed. "Come on in." He gestured his hand to the couch.

The living room was small, but felt cozy. There was a large couch with a table that had matching length, and another small couch to follow its side, which faced away from the entryway. There was one pillow on each side of both couches that matched the same color as the furniture they sat on.

The two didn't bother to take off their shoes. Instead, Naruto led Sasuke to the large couch, where he sat down and stared down at his feet, his eyes filled with tons of emotions. He honestly couldn't think straight anymore. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sob again, or to be locked up and guarded by Anbu 24/7 until they caught the person who was doing this to him.

Kakashi sat down on the smaller couch and shut the book that was rested face down on the page he was on before the interruption, setting it aside on the table.

"Sasuke… are you alright? What's going on?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Only a strangled sob as he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, trembling worsening as the memories replayed in his mind. Another choked sob came out and he felt a hand rub his back soothingly and he immediately recognized it as Naruto.

Kakashi suddenly became worried and turned to the demon vessel, hoping to get an answer from him. The blonde sighed heavily and began talking, but the Uchiha's sobs only increased as he heard the story being told.

"Did he really say that?" He asked Sasuke, seeing his student nod his head quietly, tightening the grip around his small legs.

The jonin was absolutely furious. He wanted to take out a kunai and rip _their_ heart out, drink _their_ blood, and devour _their_ organs, and leave nothing but _their_ bones behind for everyone to see.

"Naruto… I need you to send out some shadow clones and go and get Sakura right away." He ordered.

"Right!" Naruto immediately created five shadow clones and sent them to get his female teammate right away. "What do we do now?"

Kakashi grit his teeth. "Stay with Sasuke."

_~O~_

Sakura was in her room, writing in her diary like she did every single night since she was seven. She sat on her stomach, her elbows propped up and swinging her feet around in the air. She had just got done writing about her training, and how she laughed when Sasuke had successfully thrown Naruto into a river, and how she scolded the blonde when in return when he tripped her crush and caused him to fall and hit his head on a tree. Thankfully the two were able to get along after many small brawls. She hadn't failed to add that the boy didn't look like he was feeling that well during the exercises. She had assumed he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and shrugged it off, continuing onto other subjects, like the fight she had gotten into with her mom over going on extra missions for money and how she was planning on asking her parents for a rabbit.

She had just finished drawing a heart with the words "Sakura Uchiha" in them as her signature, when she heard her mom yell to her, "Sakura! You have a teammate at the door for you!"

With confusion in her eyes, she walked into the other room, only to see five clones of her idiot blonde teammate, all staring at her and struggling to all stay on the doorstep without falling off.

"What are you doing here?" She growled at them after her mom walked out of earshot.

"It's Sasuke! Someone's after him! They say they're going to kill him tonight and he's completely shaken up about it! He's at Kakashi's house and sensei summoned you over here! It's urgent, come on!" They all yelled at once, making it hard for the kunoichi to understand.

With a gasp, she ran into her room and grabbed her weapon pouch, rushing out a second later. She followed the clones over to her sensei's house. When they got there, the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura ran into the house.

She arrived to see Naruto sitting cross legged on the couch, with his back against the arm rest, Sasuke's head right below him. He had a cold wet rag set over his forehead and eyes to try and bring his fever down. Kakashi was sitting on the table beside Sasuke's body with a bucket of icy cold water to dip the rag into. Sasuke flinched and tensed when he heard the door open, gritting his teeth and shuddering worse. Both of his teammates could tell he was holding his breath in as if he expected something to happen.

"I'm here, Kakashi sensei." Sakura spoke up, walking over to her three teammates and looking down at her crush.

"It's just Sakura. Relax Sasuke." He whispered to him, watching him release hot breaths, which puffed into the air above him.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked as she bent over to feel the Uchiha's cheeks. "...He's burning up…"

"He's having a panic attack. He's really scared. We've tried giving him some medicine to help calm him down but it's not working." Naruto answered sadly, looking down at his best friend. "So now we're just trying to bring his fever down. He's had one ever since he got to my house."

"And hopefully the lower temperature will help calm him too." Kakashi added. "I suppose you want to know why he's panicking like this, huh?" He asked, earning a nod from Sakura.

"I'll explain it… Kakashi sensei." Naruto said. Sasuke turned his head away from everyone, facing the couch to avoid them looking at his face. He didn't want them to see the tears that were streaming down his face.

"That's _horrible._" Sakura shuddered. "What are we going to do sensei?"

"We're going to have to protect him until morning. Then we can get him proper attention and placed under Anbu surveillance." He replied sadly. "Though it'll be hard, we have to wait out the night and protect him."

Naruto and Sakura both looked down, their gazes heavy.

"Let's go upstairs to my room. We can get him into my bed and see if he'll rest."

Kakashi took the rag off of his forehead and dropped it into the bowl beside him, not caring if water splashed on the table or the ground. Wiping away the tear streaks, he gathered Sasuke into his arms and held him bridal style close to his chest. The boy was still panting heavily and had not calmed down at all. He was shaking so badly that the jonin had a hard time holding onto him. Sakura grabbed the bowl and all three of them walked up the stairs, all staring at the once proud boy that was breaking down in Kakashi's arms.

By the time Kakashi had opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, Sasuke was a lot more still. His entire body was stiff, making his trembles strained and though his muscles were tight, his shivering was much more controlled and allowed his sensei to hold him easier.

Naruto pulled back the covers, and Kakashi rested the boy into the bed, helping his blonde student recover him with the sheets and the comforter.

Kakashi and Naruto both sat down on the bed while Sakura continued to stand after setting down the bowl of water on the small bedside table.

The platinum haired ninja wrung out the cloth again and laid it gently over Sasuke's forehead and eyes again, afterwards resting his open palm over his student's quivering brow.

"Try and rest Sasuke. We're all here. You're safe." He whispered, before lifting his hand and turning his head to look out the window, where Naruto was already gazing. Sakura was glancing around the room with interest. She had always wondered what her sensei's room looked like, since he was always acting mysterious around his students.

Naruto and Kakashi both turned and faced Sasuke as he felt the trembling on the bed come to an abrupt stop, making Sakura turn to look too. Sasuke's lips were parted slightly and the exhales, though still shaky, were no longer pants, but nearly evened out breaths.

Kakashi sighed in relief when he realized what had happened. "Good. He's finally resting." He took the cloth off of his student's forehead, throwing it back into bowl for good, and used his thumb to cup his student's cheeks gently and wipe the tears away that had caught on top of his cheek bones.

Sakura wanted to cry, and when she whispered, her voice was shaky. "I… I feel so terrible for him. He's so unstable and scared right now. I've never seen this side of him…"

"No one has." Kakashi said, securing the blankets around his prized student's body more. "Whoever this person is, them toying with Sasuke has left him pretty badly shaken up by the events."

Naruto and Sakura looked at the ground, shuffling their feet uncomfortably. "I… I'm going to get a glass of water…" The kunoichi whispered hesitantly, needing to leave the stuffy room for a minute. With a nod of approval from Kakashi, she turned and walked down the stairs.

Kakashi and Naruto were both watching Sasuke sleep, making sure he was comfortable and checking his temperature to make sure the fever wasn't too high. Thankfully, it was beginning to go down as he relaxed his mind.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash followed by Sakura's deafening scream. Sasuke's eyes snapped open instantly and Kakashi and Naruto immediately stood up with a gasp.

"Naruto! Stay with Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, already outside of his room rushing down the stairs. Naruto did as he was told, staying by his teammate's side with wide, fearful eyes. Sasuke was shaking again, clutching the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice as shaky as his body.

"I don't know Sasuke… just hold on…" Naruto whispered to him, hoping that everything was okay. He heard his sensei's footsteps as he rushed up the stairs, too fast to reassure him that his female teammate was okay. He appeared a minute later at the door, panting heavily with sweat pouring down his face.

"What is it sensei? Is Sakura okay?" He asked. His voice had instantly risen in panic.

"Sakura's dead!" He screamed in terror.

Naruto felt his blood turn to ice.

Sasuke's muscles tightened and he curled squeezed his eyes shut as the tears began to leak down his face again.

"What do you mean she's dead? She can't be dead!" Naruto screamed, tears pricking at his eyes. "You have to be joking! It can't be true!" He began running towards the door, but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and shook his head sadly.

"I wouldn't go down there. It's a bloodbath. There's a large stab wound in her chest, and there's an empty hole where her heart should be."

Naruto fell to the ground, breaking into tears. "No! No! They can't be in the house! The killer can't be!"

"None of the wards on the house have been broken and there's no open doors or windows. I can't sense the killer's presence anywhere. However, I did find this note."

He lifted up a yellow post-it note, dirtied with warm blood that dripped onto the floor beneath him.

**Too bad. I got her.**

_~O~_

Though Kakashi wanted to break down and cry for not protecting his student, but he had to stay strong for his remaining students, who had spent the last two hours breaking down in front of his eyes. Naruto had refused to believe his teammate was killed, and Sasuke cried and tugged at his hair while whimpering her name every once in awhile. He begged his two teammates to leave so they wouldn't be slaughtered like Sakura, and it took a lot of comforting words from Kakashi to get him to settle down again. At least, back to the point of tears only.

The two hours had went by slowly, but Kakashi had finally found himself once carrying on the job of wetting the cloth on Sasuke's forehead, and Naruto sitting on the bed beside him and whispering words of reassurance. It was the only thing he could do to take his mind off of his murdered partner.

Another half an hour passed by without many words spoken. It wasn't until Kakashi and Naruto heard the sound of rocks being thrown at the window that they were snapped back to reality. They both turned to look at each other, and then quickly down to Sasuke, who had obviously heard it, but was too scared to see what it was. By the time the two had turned back to the window, there was another post it note stuck to the glass.

**I can see you.**

"Get downstairs now!" Kakashi ordered, snatching his student from the bed quickly and lifting his into his arms, dashing out of the room. "Come on Naruto!"

He rushed down the stairs, his breaths in pants and his visible eye wide in fear. He turned and gasped when he realized that Naruto hadn't followed him down the stairs.

"Naruto!" He called. He ran to set Sasuke down on the couch but cursed loudly when he the truth hit him. If he left Sasuke on the couch, even for ten seconds alone, he'd come back to see the boy dead. He turned and ran back up to his room, Sasuke still in his arms. He turned in the hallway and ran into his room, his body freezing up at what he saw.

Naruto was lying dead on the floor, mere inches away from the door, from safety. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly in regret. If he had let the blonde go first, he might still be alive.

"Naruto?" He heard a soft voice whisper. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke looking around the room in confusion. Suddenly, he turned and looked down, gasping in horror at the sight.

"NARUTO!"

Kakashi's first reaction was to cup Sasuke's cheek with his palm and turn his head into his chest, away from the sight. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and hiccupped as tears streamed down his cheeks again. "Naruto…" he whimpered, sniffling and letting out a choked sob.

Kakashi took another step forward and leaned over the body to examine it.

A stab wound in the chest, and an empty hole where his heart should have been.

_~O~_

Kakashi had laid Sasuke onto the bed and had given him a fast acting sleeping aid. He had moved Naruto's corpse right above the steps, leaving a clone with Sasuke so he wouldn't be alone for the three seconds he was gone. He cleaned up the blood good with a towel from his early morning shower and abandoned it in the corner of his room.

Sasuke was still in hysterics over what had happened to his best friend, but Kakashi knew he would calm down soon enough. With the aid of his medication, he knew it wouldn't be too difficult to at least get Sasuke to sleep for the night.

Kakashi had dimmed the lights in his room, so it wouldn't be completely pitch black and further scare the Uchiha, who was still trembling like mad in his arms. Though the dog loving ninja masked it well, he too was breaking down on the inside just like his student.

"Go to sleep, Sasuke…" he whispered quietly, lying down next to him over the sheets and wrapped an arm around his waist. "He won't hurt you as long as I'm here with you. I'll stay here the whole night, I promise." He brushed through the strands of hair comfortingly, watching Sasuke's eyes beginning to close.

No more than ten minutes later, the Uchiha was asleep in Kakashi's arms. He stayed beside his last student and refused to move an inch for the rest of the night.

Sasuke was woken up by the bright morning sunlight seeping through the window. Thanks to whatever his sensei had given him last night had given him a full night of uninterrupted sleep. He felt his teacher's arms around his waist, one underneath and one limply on top. With a sigh of relief, he turned over onto his other side to face him.

He froze.

His eyes locked onto his teacher's bloody corpse. His mask was torn and ripped everywhere. His face, now almost fully exposed, had countless slashes engraved deep into the skin brutally.

There was a stab wound in his chest and a hole where his heart should have been.

Sasuke screamed.

He leapt out of bed and ran for it, not caring that the killer knew where he was and was watching his every move. He didn't care if he was going to be killed three feet from the door. He had to risk it.

He ran out of the room, not daring to look back. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he screamed in horror. He turned to go down the stairs, but suddenly felt his feet lose the ground. He hadn't known that Kakashi had put Naruto's corpse right above the stairs. He had tripped over his best friend's body.

He cried out in pain as he fell down the stairs, tumbling and landing on his limbs in awkward ways that only made him screech louder. He gave an earsplitting cry as he finally landed on the floor, lying motionless on the floor. Blood was pooling underneath his body, and he could tell he had broken both legs and one of his arms. There was a deep cut on his forehead that was bleeding profusely and covering over one of his eyes, that was also bleeding, as he had hit it and his nose on the edge of one of the stairs on the tumble down.

He began trembling in pain, groaning and whimpering quietly. After a few seconds of lying still and recovering his senses, he finally found the strength in him to lift his head up. His wounded eye was painfully swollen shut, but through his one good eye, he glanced up on the top of the stairs. He didn't believe what he saw.

The killer was at the very top, looking down at him with a bloody knife in his hand.

He was dressed in a black cloak, a hood over his head so the Uchiha couldn't see anything but his eyes. They were black orbs similar to his own, only these eyes were wide and had insanity clearly expressed in them.

"**Finally… finally I can kill you."** His eyes curved upwards as he gave a wicked smile that the Uchiha couldn't see. Sasuke was frozen in terror. This was the man that had terrorized him in his home. The man that had killed his teammate, his best friend, and his sensei. The man that was about to kill him.

He placed his foot on the first step and Sasuke's eyes widened with terror. "Don't kill me! Please!" He pleaded, using his one good arm to drag himself away from the bottom of the stairs. The man gave a laugh that sounded more animalistic than human.

He cried out in terror as the man began walking down the stairs casually, knowing the boy couldn't get anywhere. Sasuke struggled to pull himself to the door.

_Keep fighting!_ His mind screamed, although his heart knew it was useless. The battle was over. He had lost.

He had gotten halfway through the living room when the man approaching him, leaning over him and giving a cocky laugh.

"**Looks like I win."**

Sasuke began screaming at the top of his lungs. "HELP! HELP!" He cried desperately, reaching his one good hand out in front of him.

"**It's no use. No one can hear you."** The man chuckled darkly, turning Sasuke over onto his back so he was facing him.

"**As I said before, I can't wait to slice you open. To tear your heart from your body and drink the warm, fresh blood. To devour your organs one by one and leave nothing but bones for everyone to see."**

"NO!"

Sasuke let out another terror filled scream and whipped his body back and forth as a last desperate attempt to escape, but he knew it was over.

He knew it was over as soon as the knife was raised right above his heart.

**End.**

**Well, there was my first attempt at a horror story. My first one ever! I have no clue where I got this idea… it just came to me. *shrugs* I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. It was meant to come out for Halloween, but I finished early and wanted to publish it right away.**

**Anyways, I'm not sure about it this one. I wrote this in a different style, and my writing seemed not as good as usually, especially in the beginning, but HEY! For once I wrote a good ending! At least in my opinion!**

**Well enough rambling, this is a oneshot, so please don't ask me to continue. This is IT. But still feel free to favorite! XD**

**PLEASE review and let me know how I did on my first horror story! I'd really appreciate it! Reviews make me happy!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian**


End file.
